A miko at hogwarts
by JulieNightshade
Summary: Sets in Harrys 1st year. As Harry begins his 1st year at hogwarts word has spread of a new student that will be arriving from Japan! What this new girl has been hurt by he who should not be named? And why must Harry protect this girl. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

It all started when a bunch of death eater's started to attack. As kagome was shooting her arrows she didn't see one come from behind her . " kagome!" A red half demon came to her rescue and with a yell of the wind scar all the death eater's were gone. Inuyasha turned to kagome " kags you okay hows the baby?! " as kagome nodded she moved her hand from her very sollwen belly. Inuyasha bent down and felt her stomach and smiled when his pup kicked. As he helped his mate up she looked at him. "Inuyasha we can't fight the truth you know my family is part witch and their not after me but our child we need to ask ..ahhhhhh!" Kagome gripped her stomach. "Kagome! What's happening ?! " inuyasha saw a liquid spilling from his mate wide eyed inuyasha picked up kagome and rushed to keade hut. When he barged in keade was about to yell at the half demon about not having manners but once she saw coming she knew the baby was coming . "Inuyasha put her here ye not leave her side hold her hand" inuyasha did as the old woman said and gripped his mates hand. " kagome when I say push ye push focus on inuyasha and my voice one two three PUSH!" Kagome let out a painful scream inuyasha wanted to cover his sensitive ears but kept his hold on her hand. " that's it child just one more push,. " as kagome gave one final push a small cry was heard keade washed the new born as she wrapped the baby in a pink cloth she handed the baby to her father. Inuyasha looked at the small baby in his arms he held her as if she was made of glass when the baby girl opened her eyes inuyasha gasped her eyes were the same exact gold as his . " kagome we have a beatiful daugther." Inuyasha passed his baby girl to his mate once the baby was safely on her mothers arms kagome looked at her baby and cried. She was perfect to her sliver hair to her gold eyes she looked so much like her father. "What should we name her?" Inuyasha asked he saw his mate thinking and smiled Julie Izayoi tashio . " (A/N yea I like my name but I can't think of anything so I went the easy route no hate ) inuyasha smiled before he can say anything a man rushed in grey clothing and aimed what looked like a stick at the child inuyasha grabbed tesgaiga at the man and pushed keade towards his back where his mate and child was. " oi! No nose you better leave I don't want to kill YA in front of my kid leave now! " the man growled and yelled " crucio!" And aimed at the baby kagome thought fast and was able to bring her own wand out " priori!" And shot it at the man. It hit the man and it showed he did the same to another family but the mother and father wasn't so lucky as us . When the smoked cleared the man was gone inuyasha rushed to see if they were hurt "we're fine inuyasha I fear this is only the beginning we have to get help once Sango and miroku come back we need to go to the western lands we have to ask your brother for help." "WHATTT?!


	2. Chapter 2

"Inuyasha! It's for our daughters safety! We have to let sesshomaru claim her as his heir that way who ever that was believes that she has died from the attack !" Kagome was getting frustrated with her mate Sango was holding Julie and Mrikou was jingling his rings on his staff inuyasha was huffing and puffing it's understandable but he needs to know that her daugthers safety always comes first "besides inuyasha it's only til she's 11! I sent a letter and she will be sent to a good school to help her learn her magic! " Inuyasha went over to Sango and she handed him his baby. Mrikou placed his hand on his friends shoulder "inuyasha I understand how hard this is for you but as lady kagome says it's to protect your daugther shouldn't her safety come first? " inuyasha sighed he knew what they were saying was true he kissed his baby girl on her forehead and asked softly " What's the name of this school kagome " inuyasha knew that she was a witch and she told him all about it even though she wasn't supposed to. "Hogwarts it's in a place called London she will go there and come back she will learn her miko and demon powers here with us but she has to go to hogwarts to learn her magic I cannot teach her if I could I wouldn't have suggest this." Inuyasha nodded his head and placed his daugther in her mother's arms " alright let's go to that bastaders castle."

Once they made it to sesshomaru castle kagome gave her baby to sango. "Kagome I know your doing what's best but is this the only way? I'm sure Julie will be fine in your time " kagome sighed and looked at her baby in her sister like friend in her arms. "Sango am sure this is the only way those things that attacked are in my time as well she will be safe here " as the reached the big gate the soldier ask what was our business here inuyasha stepped up " we're here to met sesshomaru " as on cue the said demon lord came forward " well isn't my half brother and his rag tag group what brings you here inuyasha I'm assuming it has to do with the child the demon slayer is holding " Sesshomaru had his bore look on his face inuyasha growled and something small in orange came to kagome's side "as you know sesshomaru we need your help can we talk somewhere private? With a hn sesshomaru turned and walked away the girl in orange spoke up " that means yes lord inuyasha " as the followed his brother the girl spoke again " lady kagome is this cute little baby really yours and lord inuyasha ?" Kagome smiled at the little girl " yes rin would you like to hold her?" Rin smiled and nodded her head when the baby was in her arms kagome made sure that rin wouldn't drop her . "What's her name lady kagome? " before she can answer sesshomaru said they had 5 minutes. Kagome told him the plan of hers that Julie will be his heir and daugther til she is 11 but everything must be here even inuyasha . Sesshomaru was in deep thought and walked towards rin and the small child inuyasha had his hand on tesgaiga just in case. "Rin let me see the child " rin was a bit unsure to give the baby to sesshomaru if her biting her lip was any thing to go by bit gave the baby to her lord. As sesshomaru held the child he noticed that the child didn't have dog ears like her father he sniffed the pup sure enough she had his half brother scent and her mother's marking her pack. Sesshomaru looked at kagome and inuyasha " you knew she wasn't a half breed but a full demon seems like little brother your mate is quite powerful to brith a full demon I will accept this offer but she must remain my heir once she turns 11 I will announce that she is your daugther. Your compionsons shall stay as well" Inuyasha released his breath he didn't know he was holding his daugther is safe and he didn't have to miss her growing up kagome stood up and bowed her head " thank you lord sesshomaru " Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a minute "rin shall show you to your rooms as family you the child and inuyasha shall be in the rooms close to mine your friends may have the family rooms as well." Kagome glared at sesshomaru "with all due respect my lord her name is Julie " Sesshomaru hn and walked away rin smiled at the small group and led them to their rooms inuyasha put Julie in the crib sesshomaru gave them and looked at kagome "I hope am doing the right thing yasha " inuyasha kissed his mate and hugged her "everything will be fine though Shippo won't be happy that he missed his sister brith you did send word were to look for us?" Kagome smiled softly " yes if he stops by keades she will also tell him."


	3. Chapter 3

_11 years later_

Harry was on the way to the zoo with his aunt,uncle , and fat cousin today he turned 11 years old uncle vernon hid what look like an evenlope but hidden it when Harry was given the letter by owl which he though strange. Dudley was harssing a snake when he fell in I started laughing aunt petunia and uncle vernon panicing their oh so beloved son was going to be eaten that's when the pain started Harry put his hand on his forehead were his scar of a lighting bulb held. All of a sudden the snake wormed his way towards him. "Thankssssssss" Harry just nodded his head since when can snakes talk? After the trip Harry went back home well to the broom clothes that is. Late at night uncle vernon brudge in saying we're going to a campsite more of those letters kept coming from all the windows and even the fire place. But we never went to the campsite or where his uncle was taking them for the fornt door feel down with a loud thump. Than walked in a giant! With box. When he saw Harry he smiled "hello arry my name is hargrid I remember you when you was just a baby." (A/ N sorry if I got some things wrong please don't eat me alive! )

Harry was confused when Hargrid saw his confusion he glared at his aunt and uncle he told Harry to set down and talk. Hargrid explained the whole stroy (A/ N like the book) after everything was explained Harry couldn't wait to go to hogwarts when it was time to go hargrid was there to pick him up before they went on their way hargrid looked down in Harry "before we be on our way we have to make a stop we have another first year we have to pick up as well listen to me Harry when we go you must stay by side and not wonder there are a lot of danger understand. We'll use this floo powder to get to where we need to go." Harry nodded and watch hargrid throw some green powder into the fire place and grabbed Harry as well

 _sesshomaru castle_

" brother shippo!" Shippo turned to the voice that called him and smiled when he saw an 11 year Julie her sliver hair and gold eyed shined with happiness only thing different from before was the blue crescent moon on her forehead. Shippo remembered that day. Kagome told him everything when she was just a newborn and the plan she and inuyasha had made with sesshomaru she was the heir to the westerns lands. She knew sesshomaru was her uncle and not her father but loved sesshomaru none the less and sesshomaru surprised all us when he grew fond of the girl rin loved her as well when she finally jumped on shippo in a big hug he chuckled and hugged her back " gosh jewels your so short! " Julie pouted and poke shippo in the chest which only made him laugh. "Anyways what's going on?" Julie eyes went wide " brother shippo! ! Are you forgetting something? " Shippo knew it was her Brithday today shippo was sad that she had to go away for a year to some school shippo smiled hiding his saddess "well it couldn't be someone's Brithday? Oh wait happy birthday to you! " Shippo poke Julies nose and she giggled from a distance she was called from kagome and inuyasha as well as sesshomaru sango and Mrikou. They both ran over to them. They scream out happy Brithday and started to sing their song. Sango gave Julie a big hug. "Look at you! What a beatiful young lady you have become!" Julie smiled and thanked Sango after the party they threw for her she was called to sesshomaru.

When Julie got to her uncles study she saw a boy with glass and a very big man her eyes went to her mother and father. Inuyasha looked pained and walked up to his daugther "Julie baby girl we have somethings we need to explain to you " they spent and hour explaining to Julie and when they were done Julie walked towards sesshomaru "uncle you didn't tell me ? I dont really need to go do I? " Sesshomaru sighed she always knew how to get them water works going. " little dove you have to go ." Julie started crying and ran to hugged her mother "baby girl its only for a year 17 years will go by like that you even get to visit on the holidays " her mother said Julie wiped her eyes and nodded her head she will be strong like her family she packed her things and walked towards the two wizards the boy here age smiled at her . Julie smiled back "my names Julie tashio what's yours?" The boy blushed when the girl smiled at him "Harry potter " Julie smiled wide than "we'll Harry hope we can be friends! " shippo than came in with kilaia in hand. "Julie Sango wanted you to take kilaia for you protection cats are allowed I hear and the rest of your gifts. " Julie hugged her brother and said good bye and left to diagon alley with her new friends.

 _"headmaster potter and the girl are coming. " an old wizard with a white bread nodded his head. "Good they will be brave for all that's to come they are the only ones to destroy he who must not be named. Good prepare school will begin soon." "Yes headmaster "_


	4. Chapter 4

When Julie went through what hargrid call floo powder into an old inn she became confused she looked around in wonder as well as Harry when they came to a brick wall I rasied my eye brow much like my uncle. Hargrid smiled and tapped the bricks and when started to open Julie jumped Harry chuckled and Julie glared at him. When they got there hargrid listed all what we need to get before we were to go shopping for school things we had to go to a bank called gringotts when they got there a funny looking goblin who didn't look up from his paper work just said "key? And name?" Harry was up first when he gave his name the goblin looked up surprised and than sneer he looked at Julie than and also glared . Julie having her mother's and fathers temper glared back "I didn't know banks get paid for sneerin at their customers must not pay well since look so angry " hargrid and Harry looked at Julie with shocked eyes the goblin slammed his hands on his desk and asked that we follow him. When we got to Harrys vault Harrys eyes went wide all that gold and sliver . Harry got what he needed and the goblin turned towards me and angrily ask my name and key. Julie patted her pockets and pulled the sliver and blue crescent moon key mom have given her and remember what she told her. "Julie higurashi tashio " the goblin eyes widen and his feet begin to shake but got back on the mine cart and fastly went to Julies vault. When the goblin open the vault he ran back to the others not caring to look at the others Julie walked into the vault there inside was a familiar face Julies smiled wide "A-un!" The two headed dragon looked up like he just woKen up from a long nap when he saw the sliver headed girl and saw the moon on her forehead he got up and started licking her face Julie giggled and kilaia mew happy to see another friend hargrid walked up than and started at Julie like she won the lottery "miss tashio you this fine creature " Julie smiled warmly at the man "yes ! Uncle sesshomaru is his master he must have left him here to protect me he's really friendly Harry come here he won't bite huh A-un." Julie cooed Harry unsure of the Dragon took a step forward A-uh watch Harry and walked up to him and put one of his head on his shoulder and blow air which caused Harry to laugh . "This is amazing! Miss tashio will it be okay to have him in one of my class.?!" Hargrid looked like a child he found a new favorite toy Harry who was still petting A-un wasn't listen "am sorry mr,hargrid but A-un as harmless as he is won't be so around stangers he's kind towards you amd Harry cause I told him you were friends and if anyone is even a bit mean towards me or my friends he will not be as nice and I don't want to be held responsible if a student gets hurt." Hargrid looked down in the dumps Julie feeling bad add. "Well if you promise to take good care of him and feed him fish everyday than let him stay with you he is a very well behaved and won't bother you and protect you" hargrid smiled wide and nodded . Julie handed hargrid A-un leash and grab what money she needed to buy her things. As they walked out everyone backed away from them hargrid told them to go to ollivanders for their wands with A-un going with hargrid kilaia went with harry and Julie when walkin to the wand shop Harry looked at Julie "so what do you think hogwarts would be like?" Harry won't admit to her but she was beatiful her sliver hair swaging and her eyes were just as beatiful. He wanted to ask what's on her forehead she didn't look like one to tattoo herself. Hargrid made sure he didn't hear what her family was saying so Harry didn't know what she was. Julie bit her lip " I don't know I just hope we will get sorted in the same house it will be nice to know one friend" Harry smiled she consider him a friend before he can ask another question Julie turned and picked up her cat with the two tails. "Harry I may not know much about you or your history but I believe we have more in common than you think. I'll be honest with you though am a witch am also a full fleged demon and miko. I know it's hard to believe but- " Julie was cut of when Harry grabbed her hand "I believe you it makes senses since your dad had ears on top of his head and brother who looked like a fox your uncle however is scary . May I ask why you have a moon on your forehead? " Julie smiled he didn't call her crazy ! " oh that's a long story but I can tell you half of it for know." Julie told Harry what she has been told feeling like she made a friend was the happiest part of her day! Harry began how he lived with his aunt uncle and fat cousin . Julie narrowed her eyes "Harry if you can leave them to have a normal well somewhat normal life your own room will you do it? " Harry sighed " in a heart beat. " Julie smiled again and Harrys heart started to beat faster. "Good ! Cause you can stay with me and my family they won't mind in fact they'll love to have you seeing how your my new best friend and my mom is very kind you'll be treated like family and we won't leave you in some broom closet " Harry almost tripped over his own two feet this girl was willing to let him stay with her and her family she is to kind hearted Harry than remembered what hargrid said "isn't your home dangerous though? Julie frowned and Harry was about to apologize but she continued to talk " it is Harry when we left my uncles lands we were in the demon realm remember my mom is a time traveler when we left there it was 500 years in the past confusing as that may be demon's roam freely and they can be deadly but if you chose to stay with us you'll be under the protection of my uncle no demon will touch you my uncle isn't named the killing perfection for nothing " Harrys eyes grew wide again and he was feeling like a gold fish with his big eyes. "Think about it Harry we have a year so you can tell by the end of the year. " they Finally reach ollivanders and walked in to what looked like a shoe store but for wands


	5. Chapter 5

When Harry and Julie walked into ollivanders shop a man walked out when he heard the bell jingle when some one came in. As the young boy and girl went to greet the shop owner he greeted them before. " Ah yes mr. Potter and here for your wands I see." Harry and Julie exchanged looked. "Exuse me sir how do you know our names " Harry asked the old man smiled "I know everyone who will come in to my shop now please your writing hand." Harry put out his right hand ollivander humed whole doing his work and went back to grab a wand when he gave it to Harry he nodded his head "well go on give it a wave. " when Harry did a golden glow came out of the wand . Harrys eyes shined with excitement. Ollivander clicked his tongue "11 inches holly wood and phoenix feather nice and supple another student had one just like this one your wand is its brother." Harry was about to ask questions but ollivander turned to Julie "miss tashio your writing hand please." Julie also layed out her right and ollivander did the same as he did Harry. He left and brought back a wand . Saying the same as Harry Julie gave her wand a wave a light blue light came out of her wand ollivander eyes went wide "11 inches as well goshinboku wood and fire neko fur. You must be kagome's child ah yes she was the one dumbledore allowed to give her homestudy. Miss tashio this wand kept it safe you and share the same fate" before either Julie or Harry can question the old man he just left. Giving each other blushing glances they left the money on the conuter of him to pick up . Once they got every thing they needed for school Harry stop by the pet store and picked out the most important white owl and name it hedwig. They met back up with hargrid Julie looked around and back at hargrid " where is A-un? " hargrid smiled at julie. "Please miss tashio just call me hargrid and rear assured A-un is back at my home with a big bowl of fish." Julie smiled happy to know her friend is being taken care of. They have reached the train station and hargrid turned to us "now you both want to get to platform 9 3/4 the train will take you straight to hogwarts. " before either of them get to question the man he some how dissappeared " I swear am getting sick of that! It's super annoying ! I ,mean does such a platform exsti?! " Harry just chuckled at Julie "come on we better find it and for what it's worth am happy that am not doing this alone" Julie smiled and said ditto. When they reach platform 9 they didn't see 9 3/4 "well that's just our luck" Julie said. Harry looked around and saw a family between 9 and 10 calling Julie over she asked the woman where 9 3/4 was the old woman smiled at Julie "you must be going into your first year it's also my rons first year as well. Well dear what you want to do is run into that pillar and it will take to 9 3/4 I see you don't believe me Fred and George will show ." Two red heads that were twins smiled and Harry and Julie can tell their were jokers. "Am geroge and am Fred " the mother huffed and said go on and before the left they laughed and said she had them right which caused Julie to giggle. Ron I I believe smiled in her diction and the twins dissappear eyes wide Julie was ready to try before anyone can go futher she picked up kilaia and grabbed her luggage and ran into the pillar.


	6. Chapter 6

When Julie came out on the other side of the pillar Harry soon follow with a big smile on his face looking at Julie. Her heart was beating faster and she blushed. Than the Ron boy came after "bloodly hell that was your guys first time and you guys went through like a pros!" Harry and Julie smiled Harry walked up to ron inturducing himself when he said he was Harry potter Ron stuttered " the boy who lived? How when can I see your scar?!" Harry chuckled Julie put herself in front of the two boys " gentleman please! We can talk about Harrys life once we get on the train we don't want to be late for our first day of school!" Julie looked at the two boys and they nodded their heads Julie thought it will be nice to at least have one female friend here. As she walked with the two boys everyone was staring at Harry but most was starting at Julie whispering that she was the new Japan student and how weird she was with her crescent moon on her forehead. One even said she did it for attention Julie looked down harry must have heard and gave her hand a tight squeeze. And smiled reassuringly. Julie smiled back. When the three found a place to sit Ron couldn't contain his exciment he looked at Harry and Harry showed him his scare "bloody hell you really are Harry potter! And what's your name sorry for not inturducing myself earlier." Julie smiled warmly at the boy. Harry didnt like the smile she sent Ron though but shook it off since she wasn't his girlfriend " Julie tashio it's nice to meet you Ron" Ron smiled back. "Well Harry Julie hope we can be friends " Harry smiled and Julie nodded her head with a smile than a the comparment door opened up and a girl with puffy brown hair walked in her eyes wide "terribly sorry I Thought this cabin was empty exuse me" she was about to walk out but Julie seeing this as a chance to make a female friend stopped her " you can sit with us if you want my name is Julie tashio and this Harry and Ron come sit what's your name?" The girl smiled "Hermione Granger"


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sat next to ron who blushed Julie giggled ron had a crush already on the girl. There was a slight bump in the on train causing harry's eye lins to pop out from one of the lens harry grumbled and tried to fix it. Julie picked up the other lens her bangs moving to the side to reveal her birth mark. Hermione eyes went wide. "Harry I can fix that for you here " Hermione pointed her wand at Harry Julie didn't know if she was threating out herself in front of Harry and did a small growl Harry blushed also wide eyed at how animal she sounded. Hermione a bit scared " it's just to fix his glasses " Julie smelt no lie from her and her aura was giving waves of intelligence and kindness feeling silly Julie sat back down next to Harry "oculus reparo " hermione said and as she said it a small light came from her wand amd went out just as quickly as it came and Harrys glasses was repaired Harry looked at Hermione "thank you that is amazing !" Hermione smiled in return ron gasped when there was a lady with a cart with what looked like candy his eyes were was bright like a child who wanted sone thing he can't have. He said nothing for them hermione as well didn't have money to get any sweets Harry and Julie looked at each other and thought that friends should help each other "well take what ever they want and we'll pay for them" they both said ron and hermione looked at them like they lost their ,minds ron however didn't wait to get his sweets and grabbed what looked like chocolate frogs hermione just grab a few things and Harry and Julie grabbed what looked good . Once they paid the lady everyone was just talking here and there about how their first year was going to be. Julie shrieked when one of the chocolate frogs jumped on the window everyone laugh at her and she blushed hermione smiled at her new friend "that's how they come their stay ebiable " Julie nodded and kilaia mew and caught the frog in her mouth and purred it tasteD so good. "That's a very cute cat Julie what's her name?" Julie looked up at Hermione "yea but why does it have two tails " ron added Julie stood quite Harry knew she was a demon as well as kilaia but she wasn't sure she can tell her new two friends. Dad mother and uncle said I shouldn't say to much but I already did with harry. Harry sensing her distress looked at his new friends " hermione ron if you can keep a secret she will be more than happy to tell you even if it sounds unbelievable " Julie smiled at Harry and he nodded his head at her the other two promised to keep it a secret tho ron grumbled it's just a cat. But Julie told them anyways. "Her name is kilaia she's a fire neko she's my aunt Sangos cat see kilaia is a demon fire neko and she was sent with me as protection as my aunt Sango said." Ron didn't believe but hermione did. "Wait you said your name was tashio right oh my God! Your the daugther of sesshomaru tashio! ?" Julie shrunk in her seat embarrassed "how to you know about my uncle ?" Harry looked at Julie she didn't tell everything did she? Hermione went on "who hasn't heard of sesshomaru tashio?! Why he's just as famous as Harry here and your unlce? " Julie cheeks grew reder amd Harry feeling hurt "you didn't tell me everything did you Julie I thought we were friends " Julie started to tear and hermione glared at Harry with a sigh Julie looked up at everyone " well I suppose I can tell you" she heard Harry scoff but ignored it. "My father is a half demon named inuyasha and my mother is kagome my unlce is sesshomaru my mother told me before I was born she was fighting off what she called death eater's and her and father fought them off than I came into the world the same day when my mom held me mother said a man with no nose came out and always placed a killing curse on me" Julie looked at Harry from the side of her eye "I told you Harry we have more in common than you think. After my dad Manger to get rid of the man they went to my uncle for help in order to protect me they made a deal and I was to be my uncles heir which is my I have a crescent moon on my forehead it's to show my blood line and when the time comes I will be the new lady of the west. "No said anything too shocked to even say a word Harry was told the same thing about how his parents died . Hermione grabbed Julie in a tight hug "thank you for sharing now we are bounded by a screte that makes us all friends !'' Julie smiled and hug her back Harry and Ron smiled this year was going to be awesome they all made friends on the first day . Hermione than looked at everyone "we should get into out robes we shall be arriving soon"


	8. Chapter 8

The four got off the train they were told to get into boats when they got in Julie turned to Harry. " Harry I hope you don't stay mad at me forever " Harry looked at Julie and sigh how can she so beatiful "it's alright Julie I know somethings can't be said I expect it " Julie smiled big and Harry heart did another flip and Julie hugged him when they got closer to he school everyone in the boat went into a fit of ooh's and ahhh's rightfully so the place was breathtaking! ! As they walked up to the steps with the other first years they stopped at the close doors waiting further instructions. To the side Julie saw a boy almost he the same hair color as hers but instead of sliver it was white and he was picking on ron "you must be a Weasley with your out of date robes" hermione stepped up and defended ron. "Draco malfoy right mind your business and we'll mind ours" as Draco was about to make his come back his eyes landed on Harry and Julie. Draco looked at the female closer she was beatiful indeed with her long sliver hair and gold eyes she was a goddess but what caught his eye was the blue crescent moon on her forehead and a boy with glasses by her side. "You must be Harry potter Crabbe Goyle we have a celebrity amoug us. Just a bit of advice don't hang around the wrong sort . As well as you my lady " harry glared at Draco but Julie put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "I think we can know what wrong sort your talking about and if your weak enough to make fun of my friend ron I suggest you don't do so again or I won't be as nice next time. Such a shame someone of your standin you sure lack manners" Draco stood there with his mouth open the girl turned and walked away with the rest of her friends . Than a woman with a tall witch hat said to get in line and that the sorting hat will put us in our houses. They walked into a large room with dinning tables ron made his way towards Julie "hey thanks for helping me out back there" Julie smile at ron "what are friends for? " ron smiled back an got back in line than the sorting hat began to sing that it made Julie jump.

 _There once was man a very bad man he caused a lot pain_

 _he had a lot to gain he had a shameful game_

 _He knew who would destroy him he set out to destroy them_

 _500 years in the past and 11 years has past_

 _they both are alive so the evil one hides_

 _Boy and the girl need to grow more learn to trust_

 _and never betrayed the girl a flower_

 _a bright burning flower boy protect her as she is the only one_

Julies eyes widen the hat said 500 years in the past Julie eyes turned to Harry he didn't look at her. Julie frowned once the hat stopped singing professor mcgonagall I believe her name was started calling off names the first years will sit on a stool and the professor will place the hat on them and it will shoot out what house their in and be set to the table and all will clap from that house Harry as well as ron and hermione were set to gryffindor all to soon it was Julies turn she took a deep breath and walked up to the seat and sat down as the hat was placed on her head she jumped when it started to speak "hmmmm brave and loyal seen so much for a young age tell me girl What house do you think fits you" Julie closed her eyes and slowed her heart Draco malfoy was placed slytgerin and I want to go with my friends and not towards the mean one. "Another student also said not slytgerin I'm that case I shall put you in GRYFFINDOR! " Julie smiled wide the whole gryffindor Table rounded in a big applause and Julie sat next to hermione and hugged her. Than the man who sat in the middle of the table with the other professors got up. "Welcome first years! I am headmaster dumbledore as always the forbidden forest is forbidden enjoy your meal" all of the sudden food appear I'm front of them Julie didn't eat right away she felt a pair of eyes staring at her when she turned towards the professor table the headmaster was staring at Julie and Harry. An uneasy feeling made Julie turn her head to her table and joined in on the conversation


	9. Chapter 9

After Julies uneasy feeling she focused on the table Harry was chatting with ron who was stuffing his face and hermione was shaking her head at him. "Ron you might want to go easy mate don't want to get sick." A red head who looked older than Julie said. She remember him he was rons brother Fred or George gosh it's super confusing the other twin turned his attention towards Julie.

"You have a really cool mark on your forehead names George and this here is my twin Fred " Julie smiled at George feeling a bit shy "are you sure your Fred and he's george " Fred laughed out loud George put his hand on his twin brother shoulder "she's on to us brother " Julie giggled "I'm Julie tashio " Fred and George smiled and shook her hand ron Harry and hermione joined the conversation. " Julie be careful around these two jokers there nothing but trouble" ron said

Fred and George chuckled at their younger brother "aw Jeez Fred seems like ronies boo likes Julie what ya think Harry hermione " George asked Julie turned bight red how did this conversation even start this way Harry smiled at the twins " well George I think ron has a crush om some else that's in our table with puffy hair " hermione blushed a deep Scarlett coming to her new friends rescue Julie got up from her seat

"Oh look at that hermione everyone is going to their houses let's go!" Julie grabbed hermione hand and started off walking to the gryffindor domatories when they got far from hearing distance Julie turned to hermione "by the way you guys would make a cute couple " hermione blushed again which caused Julie to laugh hermione glared at Julie " well is that all " Julie stopped laughing and gave her shoulder a squeeze "relax hermione am only joking that and I have no idea where we are and seeing how your super smart you have to lead the back "

Hermione shook her head this girl was some thing else as she led them back to the others walking to their house they manged to get there in time before they gave the password . Julie smiled happily and stood next to hermione . Harry and Ron with his twin brothers were aside talking to each other. "Harry you were with Julie when you got here right what's your relationship with her? " ron asked the twins wanting to know as well listen close.

Harry stood there blushing and rubbed the back of his head "we just met actually me and hargrid picked her up from her uncles we're just friends " the twins smiled so she wasn't taken just yet sure she was only 11 but it's only a two year difference. Ron looked at his brothers "bloody hell ! At least give Harry a chance to try and win Julies heart plus she doesn't need to be around two jokers like you two you'll be a bad influence on her.!" Harry was a bit irked he knew he shouldn't be but he was over protective of Julie even if he only knew her for a short time but they had hogwarts so he will only get to know her more. Harry than saw her bright smile and how her sliver hair flowed when the wind blew.

When they got to the painting of the fat lady Fred walked up to the lady and when she all but yelled password Julie held her hands to her ears. Kilaia mewed as well her tummy full with food and jumped into her master arms . "Fox demon " Fred said and the painting of the lady move to revail the gryffindor common room Julie grew sad she missed her brother shippo though it rasied red flags that the passwords was fox demon she didn't question it .

Everyone walked in and Fred and George gathered everyone around "this is the common room if you don't want to hang out in your room you can hang out here the boys rooms are on the left and the girls rooms are to the right so with that said eveyeon get some rest first night of every year the common room is unavailable class will start tomorrow everyone needs rest." George finished

Julie walked up to Harry and grabbed his hand "Harry um I just wanted to say am very glad to have met you and have you as a friend" Julie kissed Harry on the cheek and said good night to ron and the twins who teased and mocked fake hurt that they didn't a kiss. Julie smiled and shook her head hermione blushed when she said good night to ron but didn't when she said to Harry and the other two. With eveyeon in their beds Harry couldn't sleep he placed his hand on his cheek he could still feel her soft lips there. Harry knew he fell for the beautiful demon and smiled knowing the fact she will be his.


	10. Chapter 10

Julie woke up to kilaia licking her face and meowing. Julie giggled and sat up everyone was still sleeping the morning light told Julie it was super early. she noticed one bed however was made and empty. With a yawn and a stretch Julie got her school robes on with a quick snack for kilaia and picked her up she made way to the common room. Julie looked at the feline "I'm happy aunt Sango was comfortable to let you come with me kilaia it's nice to have someone from home with me " kilaia mewed happily and Julie scratched her ears lovingly. When she reached the common room she saw her friend

hermione was already up and reading a book when Julie turned her head to the side the titled read 'demon's and mikos' with a sigh she plopped down to the sit next to her. Which scared the other girl and dropped her book. Hermione glared at her friend. "Julie what are you doing up so late? School doesn't start for at least another hour." Julie pouted a. " well hermione I always get up this early at this time back home dad will always take me hunting and if you want any information about miko amd demon's all you had to is ask I am a walking history book so to speak"

Hermione giggled at her friend she is just too sweet and innocent looking. "Well I was reading about a famous miko who had the honor of protecting the jewel of four souls. It said that the villain never was killed and that he may still walk this earth have you heard of this ?" Julie tensed at her friends words mother said that they will study this but Julie didn't expect it to be so soon with a shrug of her shoulders she smiled at Hermione. "Of course the one your talking about is my mother and the villain is named naraku I don't know much of my father and mothers traveles since I wasn't born at the time."

Hermione had her mouth opened wide and Julie again giggled they both looked up at the sound of the boys room door opening. Harry and Ron both walked out with bed head and the works. Harry smiled at julie and she blushed. Hermione got up she didn't know an hour has gone by so fast! "Well me and Julie will met you guys down at breakfast " hermione grabbed Julies hand and rushed out with a wide eyed Julie along with her. The boys just shared a look and got ready

once eveyeon was at the table owls started flying in one landed in front of Julie. Curious Julie opened up the letter and went red from embrassment ron and Harry being themselves snatched the letter from her hands

my dearest Julie **hope** your liking your new school so far -inuyasha stop! Am trying to wait a letter to our daugther ! Ah! Mate let me ask my baby girl some questions as well come on ! Inuyasha don't make me say it! **Inuyasha grabbed the pen from his mates hand. "SIT BOY! sit sit sit boy!**

 **Little dove this is your uncle seems like your parents are in another scribble hope everything is going well we're doing fine although rin and shippo miss you greatly. As well as Sango . Sadly my brother has been more of a pain in the ass . As well I have heard you want a boy to start living with us I have no problems with it but please if he chose to live us tell him the rules.** Who you calling an ass sesshomaru 'wind scar!' your just as hot headed inuyasha ! You almost blew half the castle away ! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY! **well as you can see much is going with much love your family**

what made it embarrassing was the letter wasn't just words but pictures moving pictures to be exact . Harry and Ron started laughing so loud that all their class mates looked their way. Hermione was hiding her smile behind her hand . Julie glared at all of them. "We're laughing with you Julie " hermione said julie never felt so embarrassed. When Julie felt a tap on her shoulder she turned and saw professor mcgonagall. " miss tashio hope you slept well but our headmaster wants to have a word as well as you harry " professor mcgonagall looked at Harry and left .

Harry and Julie looked at each other. When they walked more like ran a pesty ghost by the name of peeves. "Hahahaha run demon girl and hot shot!" Julie glared at the ghost when she got hit with am egg Julie came to a stop Harry stopped and looked like her like she was crazy. "You what peeves I haven't tried my purification powers on a ghost before maybe I can learn something from this" Julies eyes begin to tint red and peeves ran away with a hn julie turned and walked towards Harry. Who looked kind of scared julie glared at him. "WHAT? "

"Ah and miss. Tashio glad I caught you on my way to my office. Oh my miss tashio you would take kindly to not let your beast out " dumbledore said. Julie eyes went wide dumbledore pulled a small glass to show her reflection Julie grabbed it and sure enough her eyes were tinted red. "I'm sorry headmaster " dumbledore smiled at the young demon "no worries we have quite a few things to talk about and it's best to keep a clear head "


	11. Chapter 11

Once they were in dumbledore office Harry and Julie sat in big tall comfy chairs. Julie kept her head down and Harry didn't say anything. Dumbledore smiled at the two " well now I asked you here mainly cause you two have been targeted by he who shall not be named from brith now I know you two hardly know each other but in order to defeat him you must work together. Though your new students here you must master your magic as it will save you in the future if need be. You both will face a lot of hardships but remember with good friends you'll get through anything "

When dumbledore finished speaking both students still had their heads down with a huff dumbledore looked at Julie (A/N yea I know dumbledore huffed unlike him but this is my story lol miss me? Jk on with the story!) "Miss tashio from what I know from experience demon's beast don't come out or even show til their 17 of age but that's nothing to be ashamed of. Harry you shouldn't be afraid of miss tashio though she is demon she is still your friend." Harry felt guilty but it was a normal reaction to have wasn't it? But alas he looked at Julie with a smile " I'm sorry Julie "

Julie smiled back and nodded her head. Dumbledore smiled as well though they known each other for a while he knows they'll be more than friends in the future. As so dumbledore sent them on their way. Harry walked down the halls with julie. "Well our first class should be with professor trelawney " Harry turned towards his friend she hasn't said anything since we left dumbledore office. "Harry your not afraid of me are you if you are I can understand I just hope this doesn't change our friendship" Harry looked at her shocked Julie had her head down her bangs covering her eyes Harry can tell that she was tearing up. He lifted her chin to make her look at him. " how can I be scared of my best friend though it was a bit shocking at first I know you won't hurt me now I know not to get on your bad side " Harry smiled at her . Julie smiled happily and hugged Harry which he chuckled and ruffled her hair

 _professor trelawney class_

"Now my students what we're doing today we'll be reading tea leaves everyone will have a cup of tea and drink most of it and you'll look at your textbooks to know how to read the leaves now let's begin!" Julie eyed the woman with the big glasses she was paired with her least favorite person cause as professor trelawney said. 'If We get Along the World will Be OH So sweet ' julie had to roll er eyes on that one she pair everyone with different partners she was 'lucky' enough to get pair with Draco malfoy .

Malfoy liked this girl she had fire he liked a girl with spirit. " lady's first " Julie sighed and picked up her cup of tea. Draco looked at her she held her self like some real lady everything she does was flawless even some thing like drinking tea she than placed her cup in his hands her fingers soft and warm when she touched him. Shaking his thoughts he looked inside the cup in it he saw what looked like a snake and the other looked like a tear drop. He didn't understand it

Julie rasied her eyebrow at malfoy he seemed comfused with a shrug of her shoulders she looked around to see how everyone else was doing Harry was paired with a girl named Cho Chang another Asian girl julie didn't know why she felt jealous hermione was paired with a boy named Cedric diggory who looked up when he saw me starting at him and blushed which caused hermione to sigh seems like he wasn't doing to well. Julie giggled at poor hermione ron was paired with lavender both seemed distracted. Ron glaring at Cedric and lavender who had a dreamy look on her face

Julie chuckled and shook her head . Draco looked up than " well I dont know what it means but all I saw was what looked like a snake and a tear drop." Julie looked at Draco she wasn't one to hold a grudge so she smiled and patted his shoulder "it's okay what's important is that you tried . I wouldn't have got it either" Draco smiled and started to drink his tea. Julie could feel a pair of eyes watching her she turned and saw Harry who was glaring at her well not her but malfoy.

"Here see if you can do better than me" Draco said julie took his cup and swayed the liquid around to get a better look. What she saw was a skull and a snake Julie eyes narrowed how weird she looked up to Draco to tell him what she saw but her vision went black

Kagome saw a skull in a very dark grey sky the skull was black she rubbed her belly she always did this when she was feeling uneasy. "My baby I don't know if it's him but I promise you no death eater will harm you. " Kagome was running out of arows the death eater's kept coming she failed to see the one coming behind her . Her mate came to her aid and scared off the rest that's when kagome felt her water broke.

"What did you do to her malfoy?! " Julie heard Harry say " I didn't do anything she just passed out potter! " malfoy retorted "Julie are you okay? " Julie blinked and her vision came back she looked up to see Cedric holding her and hermione and Ron on both sides of her. Julie blushed and got up. Professor trelawney clicked her tongue. "Well that was quite a show miss tashio want to share what you saw with the class?" Julie shook her head and went down the steps back to the main floor since professor trelawney classroom was in the attic. In her way down some one grabbed her hand. "Julie are you okay? " Julie turned around hoping to see Harry but Cedric was the one behind the voice sad that none of her friends came to see if she was alright. "Thank you Cedric am alright am just going to go to the infirmity "

"Well than let me take you there than" Julie nodded her head and she amd Cedric walked to the infirmity. Cedric liked the girl since he saw her and wanted to take her out he knew Cho liked him but he didn't have any feelings for the girl. The reached the infirmary door. "I can walk in on my own Cedric thank you for walking me here." Cedric smiled at her and left however he didn't want to.

Julie sighed and once she knew that Cedric left she began to walk to the gryffindor domatories. She was almost there when she heard a buzzing sound. She looked out the window. "Saimyosho?" Julie ran the rest of the way she had more reason to get home


	12. Chapter 12

Julie ran fast as her demon speed will allow once she got to the fat lady painting she said the password and ran in to the girls room opening her trunk. "Ugh where is it?!" Kilaia was on the bed taking a nap when her master came in she wasn't allowed in the classroom with a mew her eyes met hers. "Kilaia we're going home I got some floo powder but I can't find it it's in a small Pouch it's a velvet bag with gold strings. Help me find it please" kilaia mewed and did as she was told they were too busy looking for the pouch that they didn't see hermione walk in

"What are you doing Julie you made a mess of the whole room?!" Julie turned around her hand on her chest "kami hermione you scared me half to death! And there's no time to explain it." Hermione looked at her friend confused kilaia mewed and she had in her mouth a velvet pouch. "Julie what isn't floo powder! ? The year just started and your leaving? !" Julie eyes harden at her words. "You can get expelled! " hermione was worried about her friend. "Hermione what am about to tell you can't leave this room on my way here I saw a saimyosho only one person has them and if my hunch is correct than am pretty sure hogwarts got more things to worry about than expelling a student now you can either try to stop me or tell some teacher to stop but either way am going. "

Hermione never saw this side of julie she was kind of scary. " What I tell Harry ?" Hermione wanted to tell her Harry was worried about her that he looked for her. Julie frowned. "Hermione Harry won't need to know anything its just for a quick visit would you like to come with me to make sure I come back? We'll be transported to my uncles study I swear " hermione looked unsure about it she wanted to go but she didn't want to get in trouble with a second thought. "Okay I'll go with you but you promise we'll be back " julie smiled "promise" she than grabbed hermione hand and kilaia jumped on her shoulder.

Julie threw the floo powder into the common room fire place only for ron and Harry to run in. "Bloody hell where are you guys think your doing" ron yelled julie didn't have time for this and looked at Hermione who nodded her head and they both ran in. "Come on ron follow them!" Harry didn't know what's going on but he will find out ron who looked scared didn't have much say since Harry grabbed him and pulled him in after both girls

Hermione and julie landed in a grassy field no sesshomaru's castle to be seen "what the hell? Damn it Harry and Ron must of came to?" Hermione looked around no buildings the air was a lot fresher. They heared screaming up above them . Harry and Ron were falling from the sky kilaia transformed into her bigger form and catched the two boys. "Holy hell the cat is on fire ?" When they landed julie marched her way towards them hermione closely behind "are you guys insane?! You weren't supposed to follow we're were going to be back! Now we're going to have to walk to my uncles castle from what looks like a two day walk! If we're lucky we'll run into someone I know I hope "

Harry grew angry. "You were going to leave without us! I thought we're all friends here julie and we're not going to leave out friends " Harry looked at julie hard and didn't regret what he did. Julie huffed and went to kilaia. "Do you mind kilaia they won't be able to stay on their feet well get to where were going faster if you carry them on your back " kilaia nodded her head. Julie sighed and looked at her three friends "well lets get started before some demon's find their lunch " the three gasped. Julie didn't say anything she did say she was a demon and they were in the demon realm. She than grabbed her katnas from her hidden pockets she had in her robes

" we won't be stopping we need to get to my uncles castle fast so whatever happens stay close to me." Julie yelled for kilaia who transformed again. Julie told them that the flames won't hurt them which took at least 40 mintues to just get them on and when that was done they went on their way. Julie only hopes they didn't run into hungry demon's


	13. Chapter 13

"So this saimyosho was this narkau pets? And your aunts brother was being controlled by this guy and your unlce miroku has a cursed hand?" Harry asked julie nodded. " yup my brother shippo's dad was killed by the thunder brothers. The jewel of four souls is what all demon's want and what narkau is after " Julie told them the stroy of her family they made good time and was getting closer to her uncles castle. Julie stopped when she smelt some familiar she looked at kilaia who nodded her head. "Julie what's wrong ?" Harry asked but his question was answered when a small tornado came to a stop in front of her . "Yo Julie! What are you doing here mutt face said you were at some school does your mom know your here?" Julie smiled Harry looked at the male who he already didn't like he had black hair and he wore a ponytail his clothes looked weird and he had a tail his eyes however got Harry's attention his eyes were blue and they screamed demon. "Hi koga and my dad and mom don't know am here these are my friends from school this is hermione ron and Harry so be nice." Koga looked at the three who was sitting on kilaias back

Koga than asked. " is some thing the matter ?" Julie frowned and kicked a near by rock. "Well yeah maybe am overreacting but at school I saw a saimyosho I know narkau fled during the final battle and wasn't really killed but badly injured also I had a vision. " Koga grew serious and was in deep thought. When he looked up he told he will be taking us to uncles castle that we're not so far off. Koga looked at the other three the smelt like humans but not. The black haired boy kept glaring at him which made koga growl. "Boy your a friend of julie so I won't hurt you I have no feelings for her as you openly do quit the glaring" Koga saw the boy blushed and turned to see that Julie did as well. Koga shook his head sesshomaru and mutt face will have a tough one.

They finally made it to sesshomaru castle when the solider up front saw Julie he quickly got up and yelled 'the princess is here!' Julie grew nervous her friends looked at her in shock. She smiled painly and pointed to the moon on her forehead. " Julie Izayoi Tashio you better have a good reason why your here! ...,oh and you brought friends hello my names kagome" kagome came out and wrapped her daughter in a hug she than went to greet Harry hermione and Ron. Hermione went into fan girl mood (A/N I mean who wouldn't lol) and went into a talkive spree kagome chuckled.

"Baby girl! What are you doing here what happened are you okay " inuyasha was looking over his daugther for marks or bruises julie getting embarrassed hugged her dad. "Dadddd am fine I just have some news to tell you guys and I have questions " both inuyasha and Julie covered their when hermione squealed and started to rub inuyasha's ears. Kagome tried to look mad but failed and was laughing so hard. "What is going on in this sesshomaru castle?! ...little dove you have returned so soon? "

When sesshomaru walked into the courtyard of the castle Harry hermione and Ron felt the air get tense but it didn't seem that way to julie and her family. "Unlce sesshomaru! Well we're back cause well I think something big is about to happen and I know you know who am talking about." Kagome looked down she had a feeling her daugther put the pieces together . Sesshomaru put his hand on his niece's head. " what is it little dove " Julie looked right into sesshomaru eyes. " I saw a saimyosho watching at school and I think you and the rest of our family haven't told me the whole truth. "


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshomaru turned his eyes on kagome and inuyasha who looked down and at his niece his heir she looked at him the way her mother did with him and inuyasha when she was mad with her nose scrunched and her eyes hard telling those she means business. He noticed the three new comers he knew their magic descent it came off in their auras. With a sigh he nodded his head "very well come with me we shall in the study"

Harry walked up to julie " so your unlce is he always so...charming? " Julie giggled and playfully bumped Harrys shoulder "unlce may seem scary at first but he will come around he did with my sister rin and myself " Harry looked unsure but trusted Julie ron was busy talking with inuyasha about his sword and hermione was talking to kagome.

"So this sword can kill a thousand in one swing that is bloody cool!" Inuyasha liked this boy he reminded him of souta. "Mrs tashio I have to say I've read a lot of you and your friends and all was true is really exciting to know! " Kagome smiled at the young girl. "Miss Grander how is Julie fairing at hogwarts?" Hermione looked at Julie who was chatting with harry. "Well Julie is doing well but when she pasted out in one of our classes she went to the infirmity I went to look for her there but the healer said she never came so I checked out room and she was there and from than on we came here this is the first we heard she had a vision "

kagome looked at Harry. "I see and who is the boy with dark hair and glasses ?" Hermione looked at Julies mother she seemed to know something. "That's Harry potter or the boy who lived he survived an attack as well as Julie by he who shouldn't not be named" kagome remember when Julie was born and she attack the man and saw the baby herself from the smoke this boy was that baby.

"Julie! We've missed you! Are you gonna stay now or are you going back? " Julie looked up and smiled big shippo and rin hugged their sister. "Brother shippo sister rin! I've miss you so much as well!" Shippo didn't noticed the three kids julie brought with her "hi there I'm shippo Julies brother and this is our sister rin " Harry ron and hermione smiled back and inturduced themselves they really felt at home.

When they got to sesshomaru's study kagome looked at her daugther and went straight to the point "Julie I know you have a lot of questions. I'll start with the saimyosho you saw I fear that naraku is back but going under a different name he must be spying on you and Harry." Inuyasha shippo and sesshomaru looked at kagome with eyes (A/N not sesshomaru ) they didn't expect kagome to flat out say it

Harry was confused. "Exuse me ma'am but what does lord voldemort What with us ?" Kagome looked at Harry and smiled warmly at him. "Well he must fear you both Julie wasn't born a half demon like her father as you can see and she is part miko her powers alone scare him and as for you harry your closer to him in the mind which explains your scar your his weakness he wants you dead cause together you can kill narkau or whatever he is called now "

Julie shook her head " wait wait hold up the guy you almost took down is the one who almost killed me when I was a baby " Sesshomaru growled and got up from his desk "little dove take warning narkau isn't to be underismented. Harry you must protect Julie her powers are not yet controlled and you'll need her if narkau gets his hands on her there won't be a next day. " Julie glared at her unlce "I can protect myself just fine !"

Inuyasha was getting frustrated "Julie ! I know you believe that but trust us we know" Harry looked at julie and put his hand on her shoulder she wouldn't look at him. Hermione looked at sesshomaru. "Um sesshomaru sir what do we do if this saimyosho returns ? We should tell our headmaster " Sesshomaru looked at the girl. He didn't correct her when she didn't use his title. "Well seems like the good news is here. Miss Grander my brother and I will be your new defense against the dark arts teachers "

"Bloody hell demon's as our professors?!" Ron yelled Harry looked shocked Julie who was honestly wasn't paying attention just now heard ron her head snapped up towards her father and uncle. "Wait what?!"


	15. Chapter 15

Julie looked at her father and uncle. She didn't know if that's good news or not. She than realized some thing and looked at her mother " mom you knew headmaster dumbledore didn't you. When me and Harry went to get our wands ollivander said he gave you homestudy he knows of your battles with narkau didn't he?" Julie saw her mother stand up and took a step towards Julie but she took a step back . Kagome sighed. "Baby yes he did and he told me and your father about your beast coming out. We only want what's best for you baby. "

Julie eyes narrowed and took a deep breath. "What about this destiny the wand shop owner told me and Harry about us sharing the same fate?" Kagome tensed and inuyasha hugged his mate shoulder and kissed their mating mark. "Well julie if narkau gets a hold of you or Harry he can use you or him to rob you of your power to take over hogwarts and soon both human and demon realms as well as the wizarding world. If he kills one of you the other will die you see you and Harry were born on the same day few mintues apart to be exact so when he killed harry's parents and tried to use the killing curse on harry but failed he came here to do the same but I used my spell to dodge the attack linking you to Harry Which is what narkau or voldemort wanted I don't know how he linked you both but he did. And narkau will most likely come after you since your power over comes harry, "

Harry didn't know what to say it was all to much he had to protect julie in order to save his own life. But he didn't know if he should be happy to have such a bond with a beautiful girl like julie or feel anger by it he saw julie sit down like the breath was taken from her her eyes were teary he looked at ron and hermione who had upset looks on their face " is there a way to break the bound Harry and Julie share there has to be a way. There's always a way. " hermione said she sat down with julie and put her arms around her friend and sent Harry a sad look.

kagome looked at her daugthers friends they cared about each other dearly she looked at Hermione with her tears coming down. "I'm sorry hermione there is no other way. The only thing I can think of is that narkau knew what he was doing and some how manged to do another curse that made my spell link Harry and Julie. But that's just an assumption. If there is a way only he will know. " Harry who was sitting by ron put his hand on his shoulder. "Bloody hell mate you know me and hermione will stand by your guys side were friends we stick together through thick and thin " Hermione nodded as well

Julie got up from her seat. "You all have kept this from me from Harry to what protect us? When the end is still going to be the same no matter what we do? You rather lie to me than tell me the truth? Well you know what am done with all this !" Julie walked out and slammed the door behind her. The room grew quite sesshomaru got up. "You shall stay here tonight we all will go through the well and get you kids back to hogwarts. As your new professors I'll let you know what you'll study. Demon attacks and how to defend your self from them spititual weapons and hand to hand combat. Rin will show you to your rooms."

Rin and shippo who were quite for the small meeting with their sister knew of it and felt bad that they couldn't tell her rin smiled at the three and asked them to follow her. Harry looked at Julies brother "shippo right? Where did Julie go? " Shippo looked at Harry seeing right through him. "Where she always goes when she's upset her special place. Listen kid if you do have feelings for my sister I'll be worried about inuyasha and sesshomaru their way over protective of Julie though you have mine and rins blessing but if you hurt her we will not be as nice"

Harry gave shippo a serious look. "I will never hurt her just point me in the right direction and I will be careful " shippo looked happy with what Harry said and led him where Julie was while rin showed the others to their rooms.


	16. Chapter 16

As shippo led Harry to Julie garden he looked sideways at Harry. He can tell the boy liked his sister maybe even love her given time if julie wasn't so hard headed. He hoped she didn't get mad at him for showing Harry her garden or safe heaven as she would call it. With a sigh he looked Harry in the eyes " listen only two people know of this place myself and rin. If you tell anyone about this place well your going to have to deal with julie and my sister is well she can get scary being sesshomaru heir and all she picked up a few things from him ." Shippo saw Harry nodded his head

shippo stepped to the side and Harry saw Julies garden. Harry gasped there was white roses from pink to red birds singing their songs. Violets and ponies the lake by the big tree with a hand made swing. There by the lake was julie sitting in front of a essal. Harry noticed she wasn't in her robes but a white dress with a flower head band her sliver hair in a french braid. Harry walked up to see what she was painting. It was of the garden she was quite an artist. " I didn't know you can paint " Julie didn't stop her work but looked at Harry from the corner of her eye. "Ima give shippo a good beating for showing you here and yes shippo I can smell you!"

Harry didn't know why she was acting the way she was and tried to calm himself. "Look julie you know I didn't have a say in this either and fighting with me isn't gonna solve anything." He saw julie take a deep breath and got up and looked at Harry. " I know you didn't. I know you suffered from this as well maybe not as much since you know. I can't bear the thought of losing my family much less before I got to know them. But there's something your not getting narkau or voldemort I don't care what you call him but this curse on us if he kills one of us it's like the saying killing two birds with one stone!"

Harry took another breath. "Your mother is right about him being very thought out. I get what your saying I do. And believe me Julie your not alone in this you got me ron hermione! Stop acting like it's all about you there's more lives at risk!" Harry didn't mean to yell at her but when Julie looked at the ground he knew she was hurt " you know what Harry your right it's not about me it's about you and me. What makes you think we can kill such a person hell if my mom and dad couldn't do it what makes you think we can?!" (A/N I know they did in the series and books/movies sorry sorry on with the story! )

Harry shook his head. "I never thought your one to give up " Julie glared at Harry. " am not giving up am taking about common sense Harry we're only 11 and it's our first year at hogwarts we're going to face a lot what am asking is are you going to be ready for that there's going to be a time were some one cant be saved not. There's going to be heart break loss I mean am not sure if I am Harry am scared! "

Harry didn't know what to do there was julie who was crying with every word she spoke she is right we're just kids not really had a normal childhood. He pulled julie into a hug and rubbed circles on her back once she calmed down harry spoke. "We may not given an easy life but we are blessed with things that no human or demon have. We have friends and family together we will end voldemort "

Julie sniffed and removed herself from harry's arms and smiled at him. "Your right am sorry for lashing out on you its not your fault nor my family's." Harry smiled back and looked around him "nice place you got here I really like your swing there " Julie chuckled "well being my uncles heir isn't easy I come here when I need to breathe my siblings come with me to give me what most lil girls will like to play with not swords or katnas. Or lessons to be a proper demoness " julie joked Harry knew it must of been hard on her

"Well want me to give you a push? I mean we can be normal even if it is just for a moment we act like nothing as this is going on " Julie smiled at Harry and kissed his cheek. "I'll like that "

 **hiding behind a tree**

Shippo smiled there was a chance for them and shippo couldn't be more happy for his sister


	17. Chapter 17

Going back to hogwarts today julie couldn't wait. She showed ron and hermione her garden before they were to leave hermione couldn't wait to go through the well. Ron couldn't believe that her dad can kill a thousands in one swing with his sword. Everyone had a nice trip to the past. "Guys um before we leave we'll be arriving at my grandma shrine since I don't have any floo powder we have to use the well in inuyasha forest and yes its named after my father. And much to hermione pleasure we get to see a historic center as her words describe which by the way hermione makes me feel in some way" Julie giggled her father unlce and mother will be coming with them as they will be our new professors. Mom will be handling hand to hand combat I was told as my father and uncle will teaching how to fight with a sword as well the normal teachings of the dark arts.

" Julie now that I think about it you will popular with the others back at hogwarts! " ron said teasingly as he placed his arm around her shoulder. Julie stiffned she didn't like all the attention and shook her head. "That's not happening ron I am just like any other student there and I sure as hell don't want to be popular it's really not me" hermione hugged her side Julie really did consider her like a sister. "Well if it makes you feel any better we'll always be here and not because we're looking for fame like most people will do" Julie smiled back at hermione Harry than smiled at julie "and I bet julie knows who her true friends are "

Kagome smiled at her daugthers friends they all have kind auras. They had made it to the well ron hermione and Harry looked down the well unsure if it really works. Kagome walked up to julie. "Well you want to show your friends how the well works sweetie ?" Julie giggled and nodded her head and she backed up a few steps amd took off in a short run and jumped into the well. "Julie! " Harry who stepped back like ron and hermione did when they saw her running. Ran to see if she was okay but when he looked down he saw nothing but the bottom of the well. Inuyasha pinched his nose. "I swear this girl she doesn't need to show off" Sesshomaru looked at his brother. "Seems she's like her father in that way always wanting to show off when it's not necessary." Kagome stepped in before the brothers get into a fight and looked at the three kids. "As you see the well does work I used my miko powers to let anyone who I want to pass through rest assured no harm will come to you. " hermione smiled bright and had given herself courage to jump into the well blue lights surrounded her and she giggled when they dissappear she looked up to see julie sitting on The lip if the well

julie smiled seems like hermione jumped first. She bent down to help her friend up out of the well. "Wow julie that was amazing ! The blue lights were so pretty! " Julie giggled and hugged her friend. "Yup one way to travel to see my gramd,a the others will soon be here I assume or of they wait longer am sure my uncle will just throw them down he's not known well for his patients " hermione giggled more at that. "Am sure he does you have quite the family "


	18. Chapter 18

Harry and Ron jumped into the well after sesshomaru gave them a death glare that meant he will throw them down if he had to. When they went through and the blue lights disappeared they saw hermione and Julie playing cards. "Oi! Your playing cards when we almost got bloody thrown into the well by your uncle !" Ron yelled julie giggled and helped the boys out of the well. "If it makes you feel any better hermione was about to drag me back in a few seconds to see if your okay but I have to say I didn't think you lasted as long as you did over there i mean an hour to jump when hermione jumped before you guys? I was worried that uncle sesshomaru will have to drag you here even if it meant you were knocked out, " hermione playfull slapped Julies shoulder and shook her head

Harry feeling embarrassed shrugged. " so how do we get back to hogwarts? " before julie an answer her family came out one by one . Her mother was already rubbing her forehead in irrataion her father and uncle were already fighting. "Half breed don't tell this sesshomaru any orders I will do as I please.!" Inuyasha was already heated and glared at his half brother "we're in the kagome's time things are different here and if you can't follow them than go back! Not like we need you here any ways! " Julie eyes started to twitch. (A/N: anime style lol) her mother was also losing her temper and went up to sesshomaru and looked at her daugther and nodded her head at her. Julie than grabbed a necklace that she was given by her mother. "Sesshomaru julie has something to give you."

Julie smiled and had a pair of subjugation beads. "Am sorry uncle it's for the best " Sesshomaru growled and took a step towards her eyes starting to bleed red julie wasn't sure about this in some way she feared her uncle. "Child just cause your my niece doesn't mean I won't hurt you you put that one me you'll be sorry" Julie frowned she had to think quick before he transforms into his demom form. Julie blessed the beads and sesshomaru couldn't dodge them and took half the wall house with his efforts to not wear the necklace. "Julie it's on hurry!" Kagome yelled. Julie looked at her uncle who was about to strike her. "DOWN BOY!" and poor sesshomaru went down by an invisible force. (A/N I know it's not right lmao)

"Bloody hell Harry you saw that!" Ron said to Harry and hermione looked at julie with a shock expression julie had tears in her eyes while she was glaring at her uncle. "You were really going to hurt me!? Jeez uncle I know you don't want the beads on ya but it's not to harm you in any way I won't use it and I made the necklace all manly it's a crescent blue moon !" Sesshomaru growled more and stood up never had he thought that something like this will happen to him. Inuyasha hollowed in laughter sesshomaru didn't like it one bit kagome glared at her mate. "Sit boy" and down inuyasha went . Harry ron and hermione had to hide their smiles behind their hands

"What's going on here half the roof is gone! " in came a young adult and when his eyes landed on kagome and Julie he s,iled wide "sis! Julie inuyasha ! Your back! " Kagome went and hugged the young man. "Hey souta we're just stoping by real quick we have to get back to hogwarts. "


	19. Chapter 19

Souta looked around the room everyone seemed tense. Souta rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "So who died?" Kagome smacked her brothers arm and looked at her daugther. Julie walked past her uncle and hugged souta. "Well uncle souta seems uncle sesshomaru was going to kill someone and it wouldn't matter if that person was family! Oh! Exuse my manners these are my friends Harry ron and hermione their my classmates from hogwarts!" Julie glared at sesshomaru and smiled at souta. Harry and Ron as well hermione waved at souta. Harry didn't believe how Julie can switch moods that way. If he didn't see it for himself. Souta let the group into the house and told the three that shoes are to be left by the door.

When they went insides towards the kitchen they saw an older women who can only be kagome's mother who smiled bright at the new comers who are in her home. Julie hugged the woman. When they explained what happened she began to worry. "Oh dear I see kagome I might have some floo powder left in my room you and inuyasha can will find it I want to talk to my granddaughter and her friends sesshomaru if you would like you can stay here or in the living room." Sesshomaru didn't say anything but walk out to the living room . Mrs. Higurashi smiled towards Julie and grabbed her hands.

"Now sweetie tell me how is your first year at hogwarts? " Julie smiled warmly at her grandmother and squeezed her hand. "Well am surprised am a witch but I guess it's not bad I enjoy it plus I met three awesome friends! " Mrs. Higurashi smiled and turned to the 3 guess "thank you for being friends with my lil bonbon she is a wonderful girl now I have something to tell you three. " Harry chuckled at julie as her face went bright red and mutter 'grandma really'

Harry ron and hermione felt like they had a second family with julie and her family and felt at home here and 500 years in the past. " you four are going to face more than you think. If you need anything just ask julie and she will take you to her vault at gringotts all you will need will be there. You will a lot of enemies and you f our will save more lives than anyone else. But voldemort must not have julie if she is taken by him well he will not kill her but

Mrs. Higurashi never got to finish for kagome and inuyasha came down the stairs saying the found the floo powder Mrs . Higurashi mouthed ' don't want to worry my daugther remember my words ' all four kids nodded their heads. Harry and Julie both having an uneasy feeling kagome smiled at Hermione "hermione I know you were worried about missing school and getting into trouble rest assured that dumbledore knows were you all are and understands. Julie go say good bye to uncle souta " Julie didn't say anything but got up and looked for her uncle

when everyone said their goodbyes kagome threw the floo powder into the fire place (A/N she has a fire place in my story )

The four kids waved and looked at each other . " well lets see if ours at hogwarts bring us shall we?" Ron said trying to lighten the mood. The last thing julie saw was her grandmothers worried face


	20. Chapter 20

As everyone arrived at Hogwarts the group made their way to Dumbledore's office. Hermione walked up to Julie "Julie everyone is staring at us we missed the announcement since we came after it. What do you think was said?". Julie looked around them and Hermione was right everyone was staring at them she shrugged. " maybe that demons will be taking over the defense of the dark arts class ". Her uncle Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eye. " niece it was me they were staring at, they see the same mark on you on me".

When they all sat down inside dumbledores office. They saw him smiling. "Ah,Mrs,tashio! I remember when you were this tall!". Kagome smiled at the old man and got up to hug him. "Dumbledore it is so good to see you and thank you for letting my mate as well as my brother in law to teach here.". Dumbledore smiled. "Of course my dear now you did go over the rules with them yes?". When Kagome nodded her head Dumbledore smiled more Julie would have thought his face will crack if he kept smiling. " well than no need to have this conversation than children you may go to your house " Julie and the rest walked back to their rooms it was Ron who broke the silence "so what do you think our first class with them will be like?". Harry said nothing but looked at Julie as well as Hermione " well let's just say it will be interesting "

As the morning came Julie and Hermione got dressed. The day went by fast til they went into the defense against dark arts class. Malfoy made his way towards Julie who was next to Hermione "Tashio how will they know anything about magic". Julie raised her eyebrow at Draco " if you must know Malfoy my mother is a witch and my father is a demon as well as my uncle"Malfoy didn't like how she was acting towards him and he grabbed her chin to look at him. "Where is the nice Julie I like her better". Harry saw what Draco did and stepped before Hermione punched him. " let her go Draco ".

Before Draco can respond two swords were pointing at him " 100 points from Slytherin your old professor may have favored your house but that doesn't mean we do Mr. Malfoy". Julie's father and uncle glared at Malfoy who look a bit afraid look at Julie "look the little puppy is protected must be nice". Julie glared at Malfoy her father put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from fighting him. When everyone was inside Kagome was already at their desk she looked at Julie who nodded her head her way of saying she was fine.

Sesshomaru looked at his students and he can tell the girls already crushing on him. Inuyasha moved forward " as you have been informed we're your new professors as your normal dark arts training will continue you will also learn hand to hand combat as well as sword training that will be led by myself and half-brother Sesshomaru as well as spiritual which my mate Kagome will teach you." Malfoy raised his hand when he got a nod from Inuyasha he spoke. "Since when can we have three teachers". Sesshomaru spoke than and glared at the Malfoy. " Boy, there is a war going on through its early you all will be fighting not just wizards and watches but as well as demons who unlike your kind will kill you not injure you they don't care if you're young. Our job is to teach you how to defend yourselves ".

Kagome smiled at the class who calmed down just a bit. " today we will see who can summon a holy spiritual weapon as to give an example on how to do it is ". Julie walked up her head high and stood in front of the classs. Harry watched her closely. Julie took a deep breath and held her hands apart when a small dagger form in her hands the glass began to whisper Malfoy big mouth opened once more. " that can't hurt anything its like mist that will only make one die of laughter ". Before her parents can stop her Julie threw the dagger towards Malfoy and it threw him back pinned to the wall. Everyone gasped

Julie walked up to Malfoy and smiled " where's the sweet Malfoy I like him better he was cute" Malfoy glared at her Julie kissed his cheek which made that glare disappear and made him blush she than grabbed the dagger which disappeared when she gripped it tightly. Inuyasha shook his head a his daughter Ron whispered to harry. "Bloody hell! She kissed Draco! I mean that was awesome what she did but that! Hermione glared at Ron. " she doesn't like him Ron!". Harry didn't say anything but he balled his first.

Hermione looked worried "something tells me this will be a long 17 years at hogwarts"


End file.
